She Walked Away
by IceRose92
Summary: Galleria and Dorinda have another fight. Dorinda runs off...Chanel runs after her. Longer summary inside. Femslash...you have been warned!
1. Dorinda's Offer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: I have no idea...I guess I'll say T to be safe.

Couples: Chanel likes Dorinda...but is the feeling mutal?

Summary: Dorinda gets some great news from California and rushes off to tell the other Cheetahs. When she gets there, Galleria starts harping on her clothes again before Dorinda can tell them. Dorinda and Galleria have another argument and Dorinda storms out. Chanel, who is hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with Dorinda searches for her and attempts to comfort her. Ultimately, Chanel blurts out her feelings but before Dorinda can respond, Galleria finds them and she is determined to finish the feud. that she started. Dorinda runs off again. I don't wanna say any more because I'll give things away.

A/N's: If any of you are reading "What I really Meant to Say", I have to tell you that I have made biographies for Brooke and Melissa. Check it out.

This story is the result of an evil, nagging plot bunny. It kept me up until 6 AM the other night. I couldn't stop thinking about it! I had to get it out of my head! But, anyways, I had no title. The only thing I knew was what would happen. But then I was listening to my MP3 player and "She Walked Away" by Barlow Girl came on. It fits perfectly. I thought of this story after watching the two scenes in the first movie, where Galleria disses Doe's clothes at the talent show rehearsal and when Chanel finds out that Doe is a foster child.

This is set in the girls' sophomore year. After the first movie...it's like the second one doesn't exist.

Alright...on with the story!

**-------------**

"Ok, guys," one of the dance instructors said. "Take ten."

Dorinda sighed. The class had been working for three straight hours. She thought they should get a longer break than _ten _minutes. _Isn't there, like, a child labor law or something that would forbid this?_

"Dorinda! Phone!" she heard Anthony, one of the instructors, call. She sighed again and walked over to pick up the phone. _I wanna sit down, jeez! For ten measly minutes, just let me rest!! _

"Hello?"

"Is this a Miss--" there was a pause, as if the woman on the other end of the line was looking down at a piece of paper. "Dorinda Thomas?"

"Yes..." Dorinda replied, now thoroughly confused.

"My name is Sherri Bennett. I am head of the Young Adults Dance Academy in Los Angeles, California. Your instructors have informed me that you are the best dancer in their class and, after reviewing a tape they sent me of your class, I have to say I agree with them 110."

"Well...uh...thanks, Ms. Bennett," Dorinda said, still confused.

"I'm quite impressed with the talent that you have. I've never seen that in someone so young. I have a position at the academy open, teaching the 12 to 14 year old class. I am offering that position...to you." Dorinda's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape slightly.

"Me? Ms. Bennett, you must be mistaken. I'm only a sophomore in high school. I just turned 16. I mean...shouldn't I have, like, a college degree or something?" she couldn't believe it. She was only 16...and she was being offered a job most dancers only every dreamed of having.

"Normally, yes, you would have to have a college degree. But I am willing to make an exception for you. You have so much talent, Dorinda...I'd hate to see it all go to waste. But, of course, I understand that you may want to stay in New York. If you want to wait a few years...go to college...I'll be more than happy to wait for you." Dorinda bit her lower lip. She had no idea what to say to this woman.

"Um...could I...maybe...have a week or so to think about it? There are a few people that I would like to run this past...their opinions matter to me. I'd like to talk to them first."

"Of course, Dorinda," Ms. Bennett said. Dorinda could practically hear the smile in her voice. "The class starts in 3 weeks. I'll give you my number so you can get back to me. Feel free to have your parents call me if they want...and I bet they'll want to." Dorinda grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

"Ok...what's the number?" Ms. Bennett told her the number and Dorinda folded the paper up and tucked it into her pocket.

"I hope to hear good news, Dorinda."

"Thank you for the offer Ms. Bennett. I'll be in touch," Dorinda said. With that, they hung up. Dorinda was buzzing with excitement.

**-------------**

"...And she gave me her number because she knew you'd want more information about it."

After class, Dorinda had rushed straight home to tell her parents about the offer she received. They were happy that Dorinda's talent had gotten her somewhere...but they were still skeptical. After all...she was they're daughter (no matter that she was a foster child) and they didn't feel comfortable with her being on the other side of the country.

"Dorinda...sweetheart, do you want to do this? Because, if you want to...I'm not gonna say 'no' just yet," her father said. Her mother nodded.

"But we have to talk to this...Ms. Bennett."

"Mom...dad...I think I have to talk to the Cheetah girls about this first. After all...they are my friends."

"Ok, sweetie. But whatever you chose we'll be happy for you. This will be a great experience," her father said and her mother nodded, agreeing. Dorinda jumped up and hugged her mom and dad.

"Thank you guys soooooo much!!" she said, kissing each of them on the cheek. "I've got to go tell the others. Love you!" She yelled as she walked out the door, hoping her friends would be happy for her.

**-------------**

When Dorinda came to a pay phone, she dropped some change in and dialed Aqua's cell phone number. The girl picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Aqua greeted in her thick Texan accent. Dorinda could hear Galleria in the background. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, girl! Listen...I have big news. Where are you?"

"My apartment. We're all here together," Aqua answered. Dorinda rolled her eyes. _Obviously_.

"Yeah...I figured. I can hear Galleria," she dead panned.

"Yeah," Aqua mumbled. Dorinda could imagine her rolling her eyes. "She's a little on the loud side, isn't she?" Dorinda laughed. "Yo, Galleria! Turn the volume to the left! Doe can hear you all the way through the phone." Aqua yelled.

"What...?" Dorinda heard Galleria ask. Aqua sighed. Dorinda laughed.

"Ok...so I'll be over in a few, ok?"

"Alright, girl! Can't wait to hear that news. See you!" they said their goodbyes and hung up. Dorinda took a deep breath. She feared the worst from her friends, but hoped they'd understand and be happy. She wouldn't go if they didn't want her to, though...if someone gave her a good enough reason to stay.

**-------------**

Aqua hung up the phone and walked back to her bedroom where Chanel and Galleria were sitting on the bed. She sat down, too, making a triangle out of their sitting arrangement.

"Who was that?" Galleria asked. She was looking at a bunch of fashion pictures from one of the most expensive clothing shops in New York.

"Do-Re-Mi. She said she has some big news to tell us. She'll be over in a few minutes."

Chanel gasped quietly. Her eyes widen and she looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. _Oh. My. GOD! I can not believe it...of all the days to not wear a bit of make up...I choose today!! _The other two looked at her and sent each other knowing smiles. Chanel had never brought attention to it...but Aqua and Galleria could tell that she had more than friendly feelings for Dorinda.

"Obvious, much?" Aqua mouthed silently to Galleria. Galleria shrugged.

"Good...I've been wanting to show her these," she held up the pictures. Chanel looked up, frowning.

"Galleria...I don't think that's such a good idea. You know she can't afford that stuff," she said. Galleria scoffed.

"I just want to show her! Give her some ideas, some options. We're her friends...there are such things as Christmas and her birthday! What good friends would we be if we didn't get her anything?" Galleria said, still looking down at the pictures. Chanel and Aqua looked at each other. Aqua rolled her eyes and shook her head, telling Chanel not to press it. Chanel offered a weak smile, scared of where this may lead them.

**-------------**

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review. Oh...I have a question. Did that couple adopt Dorinda or are they just her fosters until she gets a permanent home?

I have never been to New York, so if someone who lives there or who has been there, could tell me the name of a shop that sells VERY expensive clothes and things, it would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Galleria Causes Trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: I have no idea...I guess I'll say T to be safe.

Couples: Chanel likes Dorinda...but is the feeling mutal?

A/N: Yeah...so no one has informed me of any shops in New York...so the shop has no name for now.

**-------------**

Dorinda knocked on Aqua's door. A minute later, she heard a very faint "You guys suck!" and then very loud laughter. Finally, the door opened and there stood Chanel who was blushing furiously. She had no make up on and she was in nothing but jogging pants and a t-shirt. She smiled shyly at Dorinda and stepped aside to let her in.

**-------------**

The three Cheetahs were sitting on the bed in silence when there was a knock on the door.

"Would you get that, Chanel?" Aqua asked, picking at her fingernails and trying not to laugh.

"Me? It's your apartment!" Chanel exclaimed, panicing. Aqua showed her the back of her hand and wiggled her fingers slightly.

"Busy," she stated matter-of-factly. Chanel groaned inwardly and looked at Galleria. The other girl practically read her mind.

"Busy," she said, never looking up from the pictures in her lap.

"Girl, you might want to go get that. Doe might leave," Aqua said. Chanel got up. When she reached the door, she turned on her heel to face the other two.

"You guys suck!" she stated loudly. She turned and walked out. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard the other girls burst into hysterical laughter. She rolled her eyes and sighed. _Is it that obvious?_

She stopped in front of the door and attempted to fix her hair. She looked down at her jogging pants and her t-shirt. She wasn't even wearing shoes or socks. She thought that she wouldn't be seeing Dorinda today, so she hadn't bothered to fix herself up. She opened the door and gave Dorinda a small smile. She could feel the blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. She stepped aside to let the girl in.

"Hey, Doe," she said as she closed the door. She looked at Dorinda. She was still in her dance clothes.

"Hey, girl! Hmmm...I like your change of wardrobe! You look more like you with these on," Chanel looked up and smiled, still blushing. "And no make up. Jeez...what did those two do?" Chanel gave her a confused look. Dorinda pointed at Chanel's face. Chanel brought her hand up to her cheek gingerly, fearful of what she'd find. "I didn't know that people could turn that shade of red!" Dorinda laughed.

"Oh...that. They girls...they, uh...they were joking at my expense," Chanel said. _Not a complete lie._

"Awww...poor, Chanel!" Dorinda stepped forward and pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug, putting her arms around her waist and her hands on the small of her back. Chanel's arms instantly went around Dorinda's neck as a reflex. "Want me to beat them up for you?" Chanel nodded, her face pressed into Dorinda's chest. She inhaled. _Strawberries. I'm in heaven!_

**-------------**

"Where are they?" Aqua asked Galleria, realizing that Chanel and Dorinda hadn't come in yet. Galleria shrugged, still engrossed in the photos, which she had been through _at least _seven times. Aqua rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she said, grabbing Galleria's wrist and hauling her out of the bedroom. When they reached the living room they were shocked by what they saw. There stood Dorinda, her arms around Chanel's waist and her hands on the small of the girls back, and Chanel, her arms around Dorinda's neck and her head pressed into her chest. Galleria gasped.

"Chanel! Girl, you finally told her!" the girls pulled away and Aqua hit Galleria on the shoulder. Chanel sent Galleria a death glare.

"Told me what?" Dorinda asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing. What's the big news?" Chanel asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"Oh, yeah! Today, after dance clas-" Dorinda started, only to be cut off by Galleria.

"Oh, girl! Before you tell us, I have something to show you!" she said, grabbing Dorinda and pulling her towards the bedroom where she had dropped the photos. Aqua and Chanel looked at each other, both thing the same thing: _This will not have a good outcome. _They followed the other two and stood in the doorway. Galleria walked over to the bed, let go of Dorinda, and picked up the photos. She handed them to Dorinda. Dorinda took one look at the first one and shot a glare at Galleria.

"Galleria...what are these?"

"Fashion photos. I thought I'd open up some options for you. Feel free to cut them up...mix and match," Galleria said, obviously happy with herself. Dorinda groaned and dropped the pictures on the bed.

"This again, Galleria? You know I can't afford any of these. My parents have ten other kids to buy clothes for, too!"

"Girl...they're just opt-"

"Options? Galleria...please. I don't need this," Dorinda said. Galleria shrugged, obviously irritated.

"Ok...I guess it doesn't matter. Go ahead and walk around New York in those raggedy clothes." Dorinda scoffed and shook her head.

"Whatever," she said. She turned and walked out of the door, breaking through Chanel and Aqua. When she reached the front door, she opened it and stepped into the long hallway. She resisted the urge to slam the door as hard as she possibly could...after all this wasn't Galleria's apartment.

Once she exited the building, she turned to the right and, finding an alley a little ways up the street, turned into it, hoping to calm down a little bit. She sat down on an up turned crate on the other side of a dumpster. A single tear fell from her eye as she thought about how horrible of a friend Galleria could be at times.

**-------------**

Chanel watched Dorinda storm out of the apartment, knowing that she couldn't stop her. She rounded on Galleria instead.

"How. Could. You?! We told you! You know that she hates it when you do that!" Chanel said dangerously. "Raggedy? Her clothes are NOT raggedy! They're casual. Eleven kids, Galleria! Mr and Mrs. Bosco have ELEVEN kids to care for...to feed! The only reason they're allowed to live where they do is because Mr. Bosco is the superintendant," she shook her head. "Sometimes, Galleria, I wonder how you ever manage to make and keep friends," she turned and headed out of the apartment, intent on finding Dorinda.

She stood outside, looking left and right frantically. She did a quick ennie-meanie-miny-moe in her head and headed right. When she came to the alley, she looked down it. Even though she didn't see anyone, she had a good feeling that Dorinda had gone that way. _Besides...Doe couldn't have gotten far._ She had just reached the dumpster when she heard someone sniffle quietly.

"Do-re-mi?" she asked cautiously...just in case.

"Chanel?" Dorinda poked her head around the dumpster. Chanel nodded and sent her a small, knowing smile. She walked over and knelt in front of Dorinda, placing her hands on the taller girls knees for support. Her heart beat quickened at the contact.

"You ok?" she asked. Dorinda nodded slightly. _She's so cute. She looks like a child. _Chanel stood up and held out her hand. Dorinda looked at it, confused. "Come on. Let's go to my place...it's much safer." Dorinda took her hand and Chanel hauled her to her feet and together they walked to Chanel's apartment, holding hands the whole way.

**-------------**

Dorinda sat at Chanel's kitchen table with a bottle of water in front of her. Chanel was seated across from her.

"I can't believe Galleria! After everything that happened the first time..." she trailed off.

"I know," Chanel said queitly. She grabbed Dorinda's hand in her own. "You know that when she gets the fashion stuff stuck in her head that's all she thinks about. Sometimes I'm worried she may forget to breathe one time," Dorinda smiled. "That's what I like to see," Dorinda's smile widen and she giggled slightly. _I think...now's the time. _She took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Chanel?" Dorinda asked, looking worried.

"I...have something to tell you," Chanel started. _Now or never, Chuchie! _

"Ok...I'm listening," Dorinda said.

"I...uh...I love you," Chanel mumbled, hoping Dorinda hadn't heard her. She did though.

"I love you too. I mean...Cheetah Sisters, right?" Dorinda said cluelessly. Chanel sighed inwardly. _This is gonna be harder than I thought. Isn't she supposed to be the smart one?_

"No...I mean, yes, Cheetah Sisters and all...but I love you...as more." Chanel said. Dorinda still looked confused. _Oh boy..._ "More than a friend. As in...I want to be with you!" Chanel explained further. She could feel her face burning up. She thought she'd faint at any moment. They were silent for a while, letting the information seep in. Dorinda opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud, obnoxious banging on the door. Dorinda looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. Chanel sighed sadly and got up to answer the door. There stood an angry Galleria and a helpless Aqua.

"I tried to stop her," Aqua shrugged. "Sorry," Galleria swiveled her head around to glare at Aqua, who shut up immediately.

"Is Dorinda here?" Galleria asked, a little too sweetly. Chanel peered around the door at Dorinda, who was staring out the window. That was all the answer Galleria needed. She stepped towards Chanel and put a finger in her face. "I'll get to you in a minute," she said, trying and failing to sound dangerous. She pushed past Chanel. "You," she said, coming up to Dorinda. "Are SO rude! Just walking out like that." she tsked and shook her head mockingly.

"Me? I'm rude? Galleria, you said my clothes were raggedy, and I'M rude?!" Dorinda asked.

"Not **were**, Doe. **Are**. Your clothes **are **raggedy," Galleria said calmly.

"Galleria-" Chanel started, trying to defend Dorinda. Galleria rounded on her and held out her palm in a talk-to-the-hand manner.

"Am I talking to you, Chuchie? No. I'll talk to you in a minute! Wait your turn," she turned back to Dorinda. Chanel's eyes widen and she stepped towards Galleria, intent on causing permanent damage. _Why is she being like this?! She's changed so much. _Aqua grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back, giving her an she's-not-worth-it look.

"As I was saying. Your clothes are raggedy, Doe. I was only trying to help."

"Help? Help?! Galleria, you never help! You're always the one to make things worse. Sometimes you are the worst friend anyone could EVER have." Galleria looked taken aback, but shrugged none the less.

"Ok. Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyways. You only dance...not much on the singing, are you?" Dorinda shook her head and scoffed. She couldn't believe that Galleria was so determined to win this that she would bring up an _old _argument. She stepped around Galleria and headed for the door. When she came to Chanel, who Aqua had pushed back to the door, she leaned down close to her, her lips brushing Chanel's ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She cupped Chanel's right cheek while she planted a soft, lingering kiss on her left. Then she hugged her tightly. She opened the door and left. Chanel made to go after her but Aqua stopped her.

"Give her some time. And besides, we need to stay her and calm Gallzilla over there down," she whispered so Galleria wouldn't hear her. Chanel nodded, touching her cheek. _She kissed me._

**-------------**

Dorinda didn't stop running until she was inside her apartment. She locked the door behind her. She sat at the bottom of the stairs, trying to catch her breath.. Once she was breathing rather normally, she walked into the kitchen where she knew her mom and dad were.

"Hey sweetheart!" her dad greeted. "Did you guys talk it over?"

"Yeah," she lied. "We had a long conversation about it. They're happy for me and they said that I should go if I want to...if that's what'll make me happy." she'd made up her mind while she was running home. She just had to get away from Galleria.

"Can you call Ms. Bennett? I want to go...I want to do this." _I'm so sorry, Chanel. I hope you'll understand._

**-------------**

A/N: Well? What do you think? Please review!

I know Galleria is evil. But I made her more evil because I don't like her.

This may be the last update for a while. School starts Monday :\


	3. Have A Nice Life!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: I have no idea...I guess I'll say T to be safe.

Couples: Chanel likes Dorinda...but is the feeling mutual?

A/N: I'm gonna start putting the day that things happen in this. Maybe even the time if I feel it's needed.

Dorinda's parents names aren't mentioned, so I have to invent one for her dad.

I just watched the "Gotta Go My Own Way" scene from HSM2 on youtube. I couldn't stop picturing them being Miley and Lily from Hannah Montana. I don't know why. I saw Miley as Gabriella and Lily as Troy...randomness, I know. Can anyone else picture another couple for it...or is it just me?

**-------------**

Chanel rounded on Galleria.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she asked dangerously. Galleria's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard Chanel curse before. She recovered quickly.

"What? She had it coming. She can be so damn rude at times," she said while rummaging around in her purse. Chanel stepped towards her, but Aqua stopped her before she could hurt Galleria.

"Why do you keep pestering her? Why are you always bringing up old arguments to try and win a fight?"

"Why does she always run from her problems?" Galleria retorted, pulling out a nail file from her purse. She ran it over her fingernails. "Why can't she stand here and take it?"

"Why can't you just get off her back?!" Chanel screamed. Any earlier thoughts of restraining herself were long gone. Aqua tightened her grip on Chanel, sensing that she would launch at Galleria at any second.

"Chanel," Galleria began. She waved her nail file around, trying to emphasize her words. "You're only defending her because you like her. You seriously need to get over her...you deserve sooo much better." That did it. Chanel pushed Aqua away and walked over to Galleria, who looked at her expectantly. Chanel smiled at her sweetly and, when Galleria smiled back and went to pull her into a hug, she balled her right hand into a fist and punched Galleria in her left jaw. Galleria let out a yelp and fell to the floor, clutching her face.

"Chanel!" Aqua stated in shock.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Chanel said grumpily as she walked out the door. Aqua debated on whether to see if Galleria was missing any teeth or to run after Chanel. She finally decide that, at this moment, she didn't care too much for Galleria. She ran through the door and caught Chanel at the elevator.

"Girl I know you want to go find Doe, but maybe you should give her some time. I mean...if I was just yelled at, I'd want to be left alone for a while," Aqua reasoned. The smaller girl was quiet for a beat.

"I told her," she stated simply. Aqua brought her eye brows together in confusion. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped inside and Chanel pushed the button for the first floor. Once the doors closed, Aqua turned to Chanel.

"You told who what?" Chanel turned to her. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and she looked slightly annoyed that she had to explain herself.

"I...I told Dorinda that I love her. She was going to say something when Galleria..." she couldn't continue. She sobbed and Aqua wrapped her arms around Chanel's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "I tried my best to stop her," Chanel pulled away from the embrace and wiped her eyes as the elevator opened.

"It's ok, Aqua. It's not your fault. No one can stop Queen Galleria once she sets her mind to something," Chanel assured. They stepped outside into the cold December air and sat down on one of the wooden benches.

"Look, Chanel. It's Friday. We don't have school Monday. Let's wait until Tuesday to talk to Dorinda. Give her some time to clear her head. Is that ok?" Aqua asked. She hated leaving her friend alone at a time like this, but sometimes it's what's best. They were quiet for a while, debating possibilities and the consequences of them in their heads.

"Ok," Chanel said finally. "Fine...we'll wait until Tuesday. I just hope that it doesn't make her think that we don't care." Aqua nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go and get Galleria out of your apartment. Then maybe we can go see a movie or something?" Chanel nodded and they began their trek back up to Chanel's apartment. "By the way...that was a nice!" Chanel laughed.

**-------------**

**Saturday Afternoon, 5:30 PM, Dorinda's Apartment**

"And her apartment will be right across the hall from my own," Sherri Bennett explained to Mr and Mrs. Boscoe. Mr. Boscoe had called her Friday evening at Dorinda's insistence. Ms. Bennett had taken the first flight from L.A. to New York, arriving at the Boscoe's only an hour prior to this conversation. Dorinda had stopped listening to her, still caught on the $25 an hour pay. "Dorinda will have a private tutor, which the academy will provide, for schooling. Her hours will be 9:00 AM to 1:00 PM. Because of child labor laws she has to take a break, during which her tutor will come at 1:30 PM and stay until 4. Then, Dorinda will come back in from 5:30 to 8 for an evening class. And I will make it my own personal mission to make sure she keeps her grades up. Her tutor will e-mail you a progress report every three weeks."

"Um...could the tutor maybe call us instead?" Mrs. Boscoe asked. Ms. Bennett nodded.

"Whatever is convenient with you," she said.

"Would you give us a minute to discuss this with Dorinda for a minute?" Mr. Boscoe asked. When Ms. Bennett nodded, the three of them got up and headed to the kitchen.

"She's very nice. And I like the private tutor," Mrs. Boscoe said.

"That's cool and all...but the pay!" Dorinda said excitedly. Mr. Boscoe laughed at his daughter.

"Now, Dorinda...are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Mom...dad. I want to do this. It's going to be a great experience. And the pay! Will you let me go...please?" Dorinda begged, putting on her best puppy dog face...the one her father couldn't refuse.

"On a few conditions," Mr. Boscoe said. " You have to keep your grades up. If they start to drop you're coming right back home, got it?" Dorinda nodded.

"And you will call us ten times a day, deal?" her father said. Dorinda smiled and laughed.

"Deal!" she squealed and pulled her parents in for a hug. They headed back to the living room.

"We have talked it over," Mr. Boscoe said, sitting down in his stained, battered recliner. "We have decided to let Dorinda do this. She's really excited and we think it's a wonderful opportunity."

"But...the minute her grades drop, we want you to call us," Mrs. Boscoe added. Ms. Bennett nodded.

"Deal...ok great!" she said, reaching in her briefcase and pulling out a stack of papers. "Ok...because Dorinda is 16 and therefore still protected by labor laws, you will need to fill out these consent forms."

When Ms. Bennett finished explaining the forms and the Boscoe's had signed them, she put them away and stood up.

"Alrighty. Thank you so much for all of your cooperation tonight. I must be heading back to the hotel," she reached into her briefcase one last time and pulled out a plane ticket and handed it to Dorinda. "Our plane leaves Monday afternoon, Dorinda. I'll be here around 4 so we can head out, ok? See you then!" She shook each of the Boscoe's hands and left.

"So is Dorinda leaving?" they heard a tiny, but forceful voice call. They looked up and saw ten little heads poking out of various places on the second level.

"Yes guys...I'm leaving," Dorinda said, smiling at them sadly. They were quiet for a minute. Then,

"Can I have your room?" ten voices asked in unison. Dorinda laughed and Mrs. Boscoe shook her head in disprovement.

"You all go somewhere and play!" she said sternly. They all scattered. "You better start packing, Dorinda," she said. Dorinda nodded and headed upstairs to her room. Mrs. Boscoe turned to her husband with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her sadly, kissed her forehead, and headed to the kitchen.

**-------------**

**Monday Afternoon, 6:45 PM, Airport**

"Now boarding flight 124 to Los Angeles, California."

"This is it," Ms. Bennett said, standing up from her seat. Dorinda followed suit. Her parents pulled her into a group hug. Her father kissed the top of her head and her mother sobbed. Finally they ended their embrace and Dorinda spoke.

"I'll call you guys every single day!"

"And you are coming home for Christmas and Thanksgiving!" her mother demanded. Dorinda nodded.

"I love you guys so much!"

"Love you too!" they replied in unison. Dorinda and Ms. Bennett handed their tickets to the waiting attendant standing near the doorway. Dorinda turned one last time and waved goodbye to the only parents she had ever known. Then, she turned and boarded the plane.

**-------------**

Mr and Mrs. Boscoe stood at the floor to ceiling window and watched their daughter's plane take flight.

"James...did we make the right decision?" Mrs. Boscoe asked, her voice muffled by her husband's coat. Mr. Boscoe didn't answer. He pulled his wife closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

**-------------**

**Friday Afternoon, 1 PM, Lunch time at Fashion Industries High School**

Chanel and Aqua were seated in the cafeteria. They hadn't spared a glance at or said a word to Galleria since the incident a week ago. They were both ver worried about Dorinda. She hadn't been to school all week. For some reason, Chanel let Aqua convince her to let Doe alone. "After all," Aqua had said. "She may be very ill."

"I scared her off!" Chanel exclaimed suddenly. "That's got to be it. I told her how I feel...she freaked...and transferred!" she let her head fall to the table with a dull thud, grabbing the attention of a few other people at their table.

"Girl she's probably just sick! She has got to be stressed out from school, dance classes, and what happened with...you know. Tons of stress can make people sick. Plus it's December...people get sick all the time," Aqua reasoned. She knew Chanel wasn't convinced...she wasn't even convincing herself. "Ok...how about this: we'll go and check on her after school. Alright?" she offered. Chanel nodded, not bothering to pick her head up off the table.

After the school, the pair rushed right over to Dorinda's. Aqua rang the bell. Mrs. Boscoe opened the door smiling. When she saw the girls, her smile faded and she looked confused.

"Hi, Mrs. Boscoe. Is Dorinda home?" Aqua asked.

"Um..." Mrs. Boscoe started.

"We're worried about her, considering she hasn't been to school all week," Chanel added.

"Oh dear...you girls better come in and sit down," Mrs. Boscoe said, leading the girls inside and into the living room. They hesitantly sat on the couch.

"Girls...last Friday, Dorinda came over to tell you something important. Did she ever tell you?"

"No ma'am. Galleria gave her a hard time over...some things and she stormed out, Chanel explained. Mrs. Boscoe sighed.

"James?!" she called over her shoulder into the kitchen. The man came around the corner.

"Yes?"

"Dorinda didn't discuss...the thing with her friends, like she told us she did," Mrs. Boscoe said angrily. Mr. Boscoe took a deep breath.

"Imma have to have a serious talk with that girl about lying to us," he said.

"Can someone please tell us what happened?" Chanel asked worriedly. The Boscoe's explained the situation to the girls. Chanel was in tears by the time they were finished.

"She told us that she discussed it seriously with the three of you."

"Well...it's understandable. Galleria was horrible towards her," Aqua said, glancing at Chanel out of the corner of her eye. Aqua explained their story to the Boscoe's. Mr. Boscoe was enraged that someone (especially Galleria) who was supposed to be his daughter's friend could say such horrible things. They were silent for a while. Chanel finally broke the silence.

"Um...yeah so...I better head home. Mom'll have a cow if I'm not there when she gets home."

"Yeah...me too. Thanks for telling us about...yeah," Aqua said. They both stood up, hugged the Boscoes and left.

"I'm so sorry, Chanel. It's my fault...we could have caught her..." Aqua apologized.

"No...Aqua it's not your fault. There's nothing we could have done."

**-------------**

When Aqua arrived home, she picked up her phone and dialed Galleria's number.

"Hello?"

"Here's the deal: I have something to tell you. This is the last time I'm EVER going to speak to you, mmk?" Aqua said, rudely. Galleria grunted her approval. She explained everything to Galleria. When she finished she said, "Alrighty...have a nice life!" and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

**-------------**

Chanel walked through the door and turned on the light. Her mom wasn't home yet. _Thank God_. She walked to her room and stripped off her shoes, socks, jeans, and blouse and climbed into bed in nothing but her bra and boy shorts. She buried her head in her pillow and sobbed. She could still feel Dorinda's breath on her ear and her lips on her cheek. She couldn't really blame Dorinda for leaving, but she couldn't help but be mad at her a little bit. All she could really do was hope that Dorinda would come home one day. _I now officially hate you, Galleria Garibaldi! _

**-------------**

A/N: Alright...what do you think? Review please!

Haha...today my English teacher was talking about the correct way to write quotes...apparently I've been doing it wrong. Oh well.


	4. Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: I have no idea...I guess I'll say T to be safe.

Couples: Chanel likes Dorinda...but is the feeling mutual?

**-------------**

**2 Years Later**

Chanel sat in her third period English class waiting for the tardy bell to ring. She hated English, and it just made matters worse that Mr. Moore, her teacher, had seated her front and center of the class.

Finally the bell rang and Mr. Moore closed the door.

"Alright, class," he began, clapping his hands together and walking to the front of the room. "Today, we have a new student." Chanel sighed and rested her head in her hand, tuning Mr. Moore out. She wished Aqua had this class. Maybe then it wouldn't be so boring.

But two of the better things was one, Mr. Moore was a total hottie, and two, Galleria didn't have this class.

Chanel soon found herself daydreaming about Dorinda. Where was she now? What was she doing? Was she hurt? Sick? In a hospital? Dead? Chanel shook her head at that thought and realized that someone was speaking to her.

"Chanel? Can you tell me the answer?" Mr. Moore asked, standing directly in front of her.

"Errr...noun?" she guessed.

"Um...yes, that's right," he said, moving on to someone else. Chanel breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally the lunch bell rang. Chanel was half way out of her seat when Mr. Moore came to stand in front of her.

"Chanel, may I speak with you?" he asked kindly, sitting down on a desktop. She nodded and turned to face him. "Is there something wrong? Is something bothering you? You seem distant." She shook her head. _Oh nothing much, Mr. Moore. Just that the love of my life left me here all alone to wonder what happened to her. What's that Mr. Moore? Yes, I did just say 'her'._

"No, Mr. Moore. Everything's fine...I just have a lot on my mind is all." He nodded.

"Ok. But if you ever need to talk you can always come to me," he said. Chanel nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Moore," she said. He smiled at her and allowed her to leave for lunch. Thankfully, she had lunch with Aqua.

"Girl, what took so long?" Aqua asked as Chanel took her seat.

"I zoned out during class and Mr. Moore wanted to know if anything was bothering me," Chanel explained, not really wanting to go into detail. Aqua looked at her expectantly. She looked down at the table, hoping Aqua would get the hint. She didn't.

"Well? What's wrong?" she asked gently. Chanel shook her head. "C'mon, Chuchie. Is it about...her?" Chanel nodded.

"I can't help but wonder where she is or what she's doing," Chanel looked up with tears in her eyes. Aqua looked towards the end of the table.

"We're being watched," she said quietly. Chanel looked over and saw Galleria staring at them. The guy she was sitting with brought her attention back to him and she began laughing. Aqua and Chanel shook their heads.

"Look, Chanel. I'm not going to tell you not to worry about her...you'll do that anyway. But...give her some time. She'll come home eventually. Her family is here...we're here," Aqua said, trying to comfort her friend. Chanel nodded, not really convinced. "How about you come over tonight? We have that history test tomorrow. We could study or something...we both need all the help we can get."

"Ok. History isn't one of our better subjects...come to think of it neither is English," Chanel said.

"Or science...or math," Aqua muttered. The girls laughed. The rest of the lunch period was spent laughing and joking and talking about nothing in particular. When the bell signifying the end of lunch sounded, the girls parted ways.

**-------------**

"Ok, ok...who wrote the Declaration of Independence?" Aqua asked, reading from her notes. Chanel's eyes widened.

"Um...some old guy...who's now dead...so why do I need to know this?" Aqua laughed.

"C'mon girl, do you know it or not?"

"No...wait...Thomas Jefferson?" Chanel asked, uncertain.

"Very good!" Aqua said, applauding. "Ok...I think we've studied enough!" She threw her notebook to the floor.

"I agree," Chanel said, throwing her own notebook to the floor.

"Ok," Aqua said, jumping into full on 'girl talk' mode. "Prom is two weeks from Friday. Has anyone asked you?" Chanel nodded.

"I've had a couple of offers...but none of them are who I really want to go with," she said sadly. Aqua nodded. She understood. They sat in silence for a while before Chanel finally spoke again.

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Actually...I accepted an invitation yesterday."

"Really?! Who?"

"Adam," Aqua said shyly.

"Adam Hatley?" Chanel asked incredulously. Adam Hatley was Fashion Industries' resident shy, emo boy. He was 19. He should have graduated the previous year, but he went through a rough patch in his home life and he failed all of his second semester classes. He wore jeans, a band t-shirt, and vans/converse all the time. He wasn't really who Chanel had pictured Aqua getting together with.

"Yeah. I've kinda had a crush on him. I accepted with earnest. When I accepted...he smiled!" Aqua said. Adam rarely ever smiled. They spent the rest of their night talking about what Aqua was going to wear. Aqua even managed to convince Chanel to come with or without a date. Chanel finally looked at the clock and, upon seeing that it was past 8, decided that she'd better head home. She gathered her things, assured Aqua that she'd be fine on her own, and left.

Chanel was a block from her apartment. It was eerily quiet. There were no cars passing by. No people on either sidewalk. All the lights were out, except for the street light. But, Chanel couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She stopped and turned to see if anyone was behind her. Seeing no one, she continued on her way, figuring it was just Aqua making sure she got home safely. _What's the deal? This is New York...there are always people milling around. Where is everyone?_

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her roughly from behind. One of their hands clamped over her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her waist. Chanel dropped her bag and clawed at the person's hand. She tried to scream, but the hand muffled it. The person drug her backwards into an alley.

She felt herself being slammed into the alley wall. The person held her in place. She could see that he was definitely a guy and it became apparent when he told her not to scream or he'd "make it hurt worse." He wore red, yellow, and black face paint.

He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, teasing her. She took advantage of the fact that he wasn't paying enough attention to clamping her mouth shut. She ripped his hand away.

"Help!" she screamed. "Help me!" she couldn't let this guy take her in the alley.

The man slapped her hard across the face. Her head flew backwards and collided with the brick wall behind her. Her vision began to swim. She heard footsteps and a loud WHACK! The guy screamed and released her, falling to the ground in an unconscious heap. Chanel slid down the wall to the ground, her vision getting dimmer and dimmer.

As she faded into unconsciousness, she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of strong, but definitely female, arms. She saw a flash of blonde hair and smelled the intoxicating smell of strawberries before everything went black.

**-------------**

Chanel awoke, but didn't open her eyes. Her head hurt too much. She realized she was laying on a bed. The bed felt familiar and she could tell she was covered with blankets. She could also tell that she was in nothing but her bra and boy shorts. She finally opened her eyes to look around. She was in her room, laying in her bed. She reached over and turned on the lamp on her bedside table.

"Was it a dream?" she whispered to herself. She took into account her pounding head and still burning cheek. She had no idea how she had gotten home. She didn't remember taking her clothes off or getting into bed. "Nope...definitely not a dream. But...who brought me home?" She found it odd that whoever it was knew exactly where she lived and where her room was. She looked to her right and saw her clothes folded neatly on her computer chair. She shook her head, confused and frightened at the same time.

**-------------**

At lunch the next day, Chanel told Aqua about her ordeal.

"I think the person that brought me home was a girl...or woman. I saw long blonde hair. Maybe it was a guy with long hair. I don't know," she rested her head in her hand. She'd thought about it all day and had given herself a headache. "Will you come over tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. See? You should have let me take you home. But it's weird that the street was deserted," Aqua said, scratching her chin.

"I know this sounds weird...but, in a way, I'm glad it happened to me. Someone else may not have been as fortunate. That person walked past the alley at the right time. If another woman would have come by later...that person wouldn't have been there to help," Chanel said.

"You wanna know what creeps me out the most? The fact that you woke up in your underwear. That's freakin' creepy. Let's hope it was a woman," Aqua said, laughing slightly. Chanel bit her lip. "Sorry...I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's ok...but if there is a God in heaven...it'll have been a woman," Chanel responded. At that moment the lunch bell rang. Chanel and Aqua headed back to class.

Chanel couldn't keep her mind off of the person. She knew that, whoever it was, it was someone either she or her mom knew, who knew where they lived, and who also had blonde hair. She shook her head, hoping to clear it. _Whoever it was will probably come foward eventually._

**-------------**

Aqua and Chanel were sitting on the couch in Chanel's apartment after school talking about prom. Chanel's mom was at work (Chanel wasn't completely sure she wasn't out shopping instead), so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. Aqua was telling Chanel about a dress that she had seen in a store window a few days prior, when there was a knock on the door. Chanel sighed and rose from the couch to answer it.

"Galleria?" she asked, stunned. She felt Aqua come up behind her. Galleria shuffled her feet uncertainly, her hands clasped in front of her. The three girls were silent for a beat, just staring at one another.

"Can...can I come in?" Galleria asked meekly. Chanel nodded curtly and stepped aside. She didn't like Galleria, but Chanel knew it was only fair to hear what she had to say. Galleria stood in the center of the room and looked around.

"Wow...this place hasn't changed at all," Galleria whispered.

"What do you want?" Aqua asked viciously. Galleria looked down.

"Chuchie..." she began. Chanel held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't...you don't have the right to call me that anymore. What do you want, Galleria?"

"I uh...I just wanted to see you guys," Galleria whispered.

"Yeah...right," Aqua snapped. "You want something." Galleria shook her head.

"Chuc...Chanel...I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I really didn't mean to make Dorinda leave," Chanel cringed and her eyes filled with tears. It was an unspoken rule between Chanel and Aqua to never speak Dorinda's name. Aqua knew it would cause Chanel to break down.

"Get out," Aqua said dangerously, seeing Chanel's reaction.

"Aqua...that's not your decision," Galleria said, looking to Chanel, silently begging her to let her stay. There was another knock on the door.

"Galleria...please get out," Chanel said, almost sobbing, as she went to open the door. When she opened it, there was no one there. She looked down the hall and saw a flash of blonde hair disappear around the corner. Chanel cocked her head to the side, wondering if that could have possibly been the person that saved her.

"Galleria get out!" she heard Aqua say. She turned back to them. Galleria looked at her with pleading eyes. She shook her head and Galleria looked down sadly. She walked to the door that Chanel had neglected to close. She looked back, hoping Chanel and Aqua were pranking her. When she saw nothing in their eyes but coldness and loathing, she left without another word.

Aqua walked over to Chanel and wrapped her arms around her, letting the smaller girl cry on her shoulder.

**-------------**

I can't believe I'm actually here right now, standing outside Chanel's apartment, trying to find the courage to knock. I finally lift my hand and rap my knuckles softly on the door. Part of me hopes that it was so soft no one heard it.

"Galleria...please get out," I hear Chanel say, almost sobbing. _Galleria?_ Alright...I know now coming here was a mistake. I turn and quickly walk down the hallway. I hear the door opened behind me and I pick up my pace so I can get around the corner before I'm noticed. I hop into the elevator. Once the doors close, I lean against the back wall, tears clouding my vision. _So close...yet so far away. _ Would I have stayed even if Galleria hadn't have been there? I don't know. But it's ok...prom is in a couple of weeks. Maybe I'll get lucky then.

**-------------**

The next two weeks passed by swiftly, with no sign of Chanel's blonde savior, and soon it was prom night. Aqua was at Chanel's apartment and they were helping each other get ready. Adam was due to pick the up in a few minutes.

"You look gorgeous!" Chanel told Aqua, who was wearing a sleeveless, light blue dress that came just below her knees with matching blue heels. I hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Aqua said. Chanel was wearing a soft purple, sleeveless dress that was slightly longer than Aqua's, with matching light purple heels. Her hair was in it's natural wavy state and was put up into a pony tail. There was a knock on the door.

"Ready to break a few hearts?" Chanel joked. Aqua laughed.

"Girl...I have no intention of breaking his heart!" Chanel laughed. The girls grabbed their purses, linked arms, and went to answer the door.

"When Adam saw the girls, he was completely speechless, his mouth slightly agape. Aqua was having the same problem. He was wearing black slacks with a black silk dress shirt and a fairly new pair of skate shoes. His bleach blonde hair, which usually had a stripe of color in it, was completely devoid of any strange color and was combed over, covering his left eye.

"Wow," he and Aqua whispered in unison. Chanel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, you two. There will be plenty of time for that when we get to the prom!" she said, letting go of Aqua's arm and starting towards the elevator. Adam, being the gentlemen he was, held his arm out, allowing Aqua to loop hers around it.

Adam and Aqua tried their best to include Chanel in their conversations, but she wouldn't cooperate. She just sat in the back of Adam's yellow jeep liberty, staring out the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

Chanel sat at the table alone all night. Adam and Aqua were constantly on the dance floor. Chanel sighed. _I should just leave._

**-------------**

"So...what's wrong with Chanel?" Adam asked curiously as he and Aqua danced. She sighed and told him the story of what happened two years ago.

"I guess she was kind of hoping she could eventually be here with Dorinda," Aqua said, surprising herself. It was the first time she had spoken Dorinda's name in two years. "They would have made a cute couple if Galleria hadn't screwed everything up."

"If Dorinda comes back...do you think Chanel could find it in her heart to forgive her for leaving?"

"I hope so," Aqua said, looking over to her lonesome friend. "God I hope so."

**-------------**

Chanel sighed. This was not working out. She was lonely and right now she loathed Aqua for convincing her to come. She would have been quite content to stay home, in bed, with a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a tub of ice cream, the remote, and a sappy romantic movie. She decided to call a cab and go home. She was about to ride from her seat when she heard a female voice behind her.

"Chanel...would you like to dance?" Chanel didn't turn around.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the dancing mood," she rolled her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I could change your mind?" Chanel turned, fully intent on chewing this girl out. What she saw took her breath away. She sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape, staring at a beautiful blonde girl dressed in a red sleeveless dress.

"Dorinda?" she asked. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry. The girl smiled.

"Wanna dance? Please?" Dorinda said, holding out her hand. Chanel stared at it for a minute before taking it and letting Dorinda lead her onto the dance floor. Dorinda placed her hands on the shorter girl's waist. Chanel, not really knowing what to do with her hands, finally settled on placing them on Dorinda's shoulders.

"So..." Chanel began awkwardly as they swayed to the music. "How long have you been home?"

"Three weeks. I'm surprised you haven't seen me."

"You're the new kind in my English class aren't you?" Dorinda nodded.

"Didn't you hear Mr. Moore say my name?"

"No...I sort of spaced out," Chanel said, embarrassed.

Dorinda laughed. "Oh yeah...I recall an 'Errr...noun?'" Dorinda teased, smiling. Chanel offered a weak smile. Chanel decided to ask the question that had pressed it's way into her mind.

"Why are you here?" Dorinda looked hurt.

"Do you not want me here?"

"Yes...I do. I just want to know why you're back. The way your mom talked that job offer was a sweet deal."

"Well...it started to get very boring. I taught one class a dance. The next class would come in and I'd have to teach them the same dance. Then, those classes 'graduated' and, when the new class came in, I'd have to start all over. LA was great and all but...the teaching...it just wasn't for me. Ms. Bennett told me that there would always be a place for me there, in case I changed my mind later," Dorinda explained. "And...I missed you." she shrugged helplessly. Chanel's eyes started to tear up.

"I missed you too, Doe," she said. She wrapped her arms around Dorinda's neck and pressed her cheek to her shoulder. Dorinda placed her hands on the small of Chanel's back, pulling her as close as possible. She looked over at Aqua and Adam. Aqua had tears in her eyes and Adam was smiling. Aqua smiled and waved. Dorinda offered her own smile and waved back. The slow song they were dancing to ended as the DJ put on 'Home' by Chris Daughtry. Dorinda leaned down and sang softly in Chanel's ear.

I'm going home, to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from...no I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old...So I'm going home," Chanel smiled to herself. She'd missed Dorinda's singing. "Chanel...I love you too." Chanel looked up.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. Dorinda nodded. Tears streamed down Chanel's face. Dorinda reached up and brushed them away with her thumb. She leaned down slightly and Chanel leaned up, closing the distance between them. The kiss was sweet...soft and gentle. It wasn't exactly how Chanel had dreamed it would be. _It's better. _When they pulled away, Chanel kept her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip.

You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Dorinda said. Chanel opened her eyes and saw that Dorinda's face was beet red. She smiled meekly.

"I knew you'd come home," Chanel said seriously. "I waited for you."

"I had always planned on coming home. I had absolutely no intention of staying in LA forever. Not without coming back for you. I didn't exactly leave on the best terms," Dorinda said.

"We all know who's to blame for that," Chanel said bitterly.

"The blame goes half and half, Chanel. Sure, Galleria pushed me away...but ultimately it was totally my decision to leave."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and catching up.

"I'm tired," Chanel said reluctantly, stifling a yawn. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time. "Wow. It's midnight."

"Want me to take you home?" Chanel nodded.

"First let me go tell Aqua that I'm leaving," she said. She rose from her chair and walked to where Aqua and Adam were sitting. "Hey girl!" she called.

"Chanel! Oh my God! Is she any different?" Aqua asked, jumping up from her seat. Chanel shook her head smiling. "Hey...I told you she'd come home."

"Yeah, you did. We're going to head on out, ok?" she hugged Aqua and waved to Adam.

"Good luck," Aqua whispered to her. Chanel nodded her thanks.

"Bye guys!" she turned and practically skipped back to where Dorinda was standing. Dorinda waved to Aqua one last time before taking Chanel's hand and heading towards the door. On the way out, they were stopped by Galleria.

"Dorinda?" the girl asked, disbelievingly.

"Hey...Galleria," Dorinda said, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Um...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry about what happened. I never meant to push you away."

"Galleria...it's ok. I forgive you," Dorinda said. She stepped up and gave Galleria a one armed hug, as that was all she felt comfortable with at the moment.

"Chanel...can you ever forgive me?" Galleria asked as she and Dorinda pulled out of their hug.

"I'll try," she said. She didn't hug Galleria, and all three parties were aware of the reason. They gave Galleria one last smile and then they were out the door. They hailed a cab and headed back to Chanel's apartment.

By the time they got there, Chanel had fallen asleep on Dorinda's shoulder. When the cab driver stopped, Dorinda paid him and lifted Chanel effortlessly our of the car. She carried the smaller girl to the elevator and to her apartment where she twisted the door knob and realized that it was locked.

"Chanel? Come on, sweetie wake up," Chanel's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Dorinda. At that moment, she was hit with the overwhelming scent of strawberries. She opened her eyes all the way and cocked her head to the side. "What's wrong?" Dorinda asked, setting Chanel on her feet.

"Nothing...it's nothing," Chanel said, digging in her purse for her key. _Don't jump to conclusions!_ "Mom?" Chanel called once they were inside. Receiving no answer she went to the kitchen where her mom usually left her notes on the refrigerator. She saw a pink slip of paper hanging there. After reading it, she turned to find Dorinda looking around the room. "Well...mom is spending a few days with her new boyfriend, Luc." Dorinda nodded.

"This place looks exactly like it did the day I left," she said softly. "I had a great time tonight," she said, looking at Chanel.

"So did I. Will...will you stay with me tonight? Please?" Chanel asked shyly.

" I don't have any clothes here."

"So borrow some of mine," Chanel offered. Dorinda smiled and nodded. She grabbed the phone to call Mrs. Boscoe.

While Dorinda was on the phone, Chanel walked to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Dorinda came in a few minutes later, saying that Mrs. Boscoe said it was perfectly alright for her to stay.

"Doe...can I ask you something?" Chanel asked.

"Sure."

"Come here for a second," Chanel said. Dorinda looked confused, but she walked over to Chanel none-the-less. Chanel grabbed Dorinda's shoulders and pressed her face into her chest, inhaling deeply, taking in the powerful strawberry scent. When she pulled away, she was chewing her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Dorinda asked concerned.

"Are you...the person that saved me in the alley two weeks ago?" Chanel asked. Dorinda looked down at the floor and nodded.

"I was on my way to see you. I passed the alley and I heard someone screaming for help. I walked closer and I saw that it was you, so I picked up the nearest heavy object and whacked the guy over the head with it. I call the cops and told them where the guy was laying and what he'd done. Then I picked you up and brought you home."

"Did you knock on my door the next day and leave?"

"Yeah...I was gonna stay. But I heard you telling Galleria to leave. I didn't exactly feel like seeing her, so I left," Dorinda said quietly. Chanel stepped up to her. Dorinda cringed, fearing Chanel was going to strike her. Instead, Chanel put her hand under Dorinda's chin and lifted her head up.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "For saving me. I don't know what I would have done if not for you." She cupped Dorinda's face and stood on tip toe to lightly kiss her. Dorinda smiled at her. Chanel turned and stripped off her dress and shoes, discarding them in a pile on the floor. She slipped into bed in nothing but her bra and boy shorts.

"Coming?" she asked when Dorinda did nothing but stand there. Dorinda nodded and also stripped down to her underwear. She climbed into bed on Chanel's left side. The smaller girl turned and draped her right arm across Dorinda's stomach and rested her head on her chest. Dorinda's right hand went into Chanel's hair and the left one went to her hip. "Goodnight, Doe. I love you."

"Love you too, Chuchie."

**-------------**

When Chanel awoke the next morning, she reached to her left, expecting to find a warm body there. When she found nothing but cold sheets, she sat up abruptly and looked around frantically, fearing that last night was all some horrible dream. She smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen. _Mom can't cook._

She stepped out of bed and put on a pair of volleyball shorts and a cami and went to the kitchen. There at the stove stood Dorinda, clad in a pair of basketball shorts and a cami. She sighed with relief and walked to stand beside the girl.

"Hey you," she said. Dorinda turned to her and smiled.

"Morning. Hungry?" she asked. Chanel nodded. Dorinda finished the cooking and they sat and ate in silence.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Chanel asked as they did the dishes.

"Sure. You go pick it out and I'll finish up here," Dorinda said smiling. By the time she finished, Chanel had picked the movie put and popped it into the DVD player. "What are we watching?"

"X-Men 2!" Chanel said proudly. Dorinda gave her an 'are-you-serious?' look. Chanel gave her the goofiest grin she could manage and nodded.

They were halfway into the movie and were both pretty bored, so Chanel decided to make conversation.

"So...about last night..." she said, pausing to see Dorinda's reaction. When the girl looked at her she continued. "Does it make us a couple? Are we together?"

"Do you want to be a couple?" Dorinda asked. Chanel nodded slightly.

"Yes...but...if you don't want it, it's totally cool," she said, looking down at her hands sadly. She was slightly startled when she felt Dorinda's hand on her arm. She looked up, willing the tears not to form.

"Chanel...I totally want that," Chanel couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Seriously?"

"Chanel Simmons...will you be my girlfriend?" Dorinda asked. Chanel responded by throwing her leg over Dorinda to straddle her lap. She placed her hands on either side of Dorinda's neck.

"Yes, Dorinda Thomas. I will be your girlfriend!" she said, kissing Dorinda deeply. At that moment, Dorinda knew that this was exactly where she needed to be.

**The End**

**-------------**

A/N: Ok. This story is finished! I'm kinda sad about it though. I like this story. I realize that this chapter was a little long, but I didn't feel like it would be right to split it in half. And I know it was a bit rushed, but I'm no good at fluff.

So tell me what you think! I welcome your opinions with open arms :-)


End file.
